Detention, Lunch and a Dance
by CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: [SpideyPool High School AU] Peter wasn't sure what it was he'd done. Maybe they'd looked at each other too long, maybe he'd said the wrong thing. Maybe it was his scent. Whatever it was, he regretted it completely. [Also featuring Stucky, PepperxPeggy and a bunch of other side pairings.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya! This is for Wattpad's Fanfic Contest "Back to School". Marvel High School AU with a helping of SpideyPool romance? Yes please, right? Shh this is great, X-Men, Avengers, Spider-Man and Deadpool. Always fun.  
Chapter One is based off prompt One: Write a chapter in which a character is caught passing notes in class. **

Peter was trying very, very hard to listen to the teacher's lecture.  
Not that biology was his favourite subject. In fact, out of the three sciences –Physics, Chemistry and Biology- he'd have to say biology was his least favourite. Sure, learning about bodies and stuff was interesting, but it was much more interesting in chemistry, with explosions, and physics, with the whole 'nuclear' stuff. So no, Peter had never quite gotten into Biology.  
But Doctor McCoy was slowly and surely changing his mind.  
Doctor Hank McCoy was one of the teachers who made things interesting. The sort of teacher that made you feel bad when you were late to class, the one that you stumbled over apologies for. The one who added in just enough pop culture references to make things interesting.  
So Peter really was trying very hard to listen to him.  
The reason this was made hard had something to do with a certain Wade Wilson poking him in the ribs.  
"Pete, hey Pete."  
Peter refused to respond. Refused to even _look _at Wade.  
Wade was trouble.  
Wade had also decided, roughly three months ago, to target Peter.  
Peter wasn't sure what it was he'd done. Maybe they'd looked at each other too long, maybe he'd said the wrong thing. Maybe it was his scent. Whatever it was, he regretted it completely.  
Wade was constantly turning up, nattering into Peter's ear, making crude remarks and pop culture references.  
Peter was never sure if he was coming or going.  
It wasn't bullying, per se.  
Or maybe it was.  
Peter really couldn't tell anymore. So he did the sane thing and just avoided Wade as much as possible. Which worked, it did. He had friends - Bucky and Steve had taken a personal interest in keeping Wade away from him – citing him to be a 'bad influence'. He wasn't quite sure that they could talk, considering how close they were to Tony Stark, who'd been expelled several times.  
It worked though. Ninty percent of the time he was Wilson-Free.  
But then there was this class, Biology, when he could not only not avoid him, but was forced to sit next to him. They were alphabetically ordered and apparently there were no kids with the last names starting with O through to U. He still wasn't sure how Wade got into the class, spending his time doodling in his book.  
Most of the time it was okay though. Then there were times like this, when Peter was sure Wade was trying to destroy his life.  
He clenched his jaw and continued to ignore the other boy. He vaguely caught the word mitosis from the teacher. Suddenly Wade stopped.  
There was a pause, and Peter unconsciously relaxed and leant forward, intent on single cell reproduction.  
But of course, that wasn't the end of it. There was a scrunching of paper and hand dropped a note on his desk.  
Peter's eyes closed. _Maybe if I just ignore it, maybe if I just ignore it, if I ignore it, ignore it.  
_There was a jab to his ribs and Peter swallowed a gasp. He opened his eyes and frowned at the paper, still refusing to look at Wade.  
Peter reached over and unscrunched the paper (because of course Wade couldn't keep anything clean).  
'PeTer pAy AttENtiON TO mE'  
Peter scowled. Apparently he also couldn't grasp the whole 'grammar' concept. In fact he seemed to throw in random capital letters just to mess with him. He was pretty sure that Wade couldn't normally write like that. No one could pass the first grade with writing like that.  
He resisted the urge to rescrunch the paper and throw it at Wade's head. He was pretty sure that wouldn't work, though he made a mental note to try it later if Wade didn't let up.  
Instead he politely and considerately wrote back (in properly structured English) 'Wade, pay attention to the teacher.'  
Peter could sense the disappointment rolling off Wade.  
'bUt you'Re More AttRACtive.'  
Peter blinked twice.  
Apparently they'd moved onto flirting. This also happened every so often. Peter just ignored it.  
'Wade' He wrote, trying to convey some means of warning in the writing.  
'aW SO CutE'  
Peter could feel Wade staring at him now. His ears turned red.  
'WADE!' He wrote again, underlining the word several times.  
'sO mEAn. RUDe. SuCH A PaiN. I'M hurT.'  
Before Peter could come up with a retort – one he was sure would have been equal parts witty and brilliant, he could sense a presence hovering over him, and he looked up to see Doctor McCoy standing over him, a frown on his face, and Peter felt himself curl up. Next to him, Wade stilled.  
McCoy tapped the bridge of his glasses. "Passing notes, Parker? I expected better." He looked at Wade but didn't extend the same condolences. The class around them was silent.  
McCoy looked at them both for a long while, then sighed.  
"See me after class. Both of you."  
Peter shrank further into his seat and didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson.

**A/N – So, I made Beast the teacher cos I watched the X-Men Evolution episode where Hank becomes Beast. Besides, Hank's my favourite of the X-Men. I have no idea what Peter's canon favourite science subject is, but I think it's physics? I don't know.  
But biology was my favourite subject in year ten (yeah, I did all three sciences too. And two maths. And an IT class. And English.) (And I was an A average student. So I know this stuff okay?) (Bio rocks) (And so does Hank) (So yes)  
I suppose this could also fall under prompt Seven: Write a chapter in which a character bullies or is bullied during or after school. Sorta. Like if you take Wade's persistence as a form of bullying.  
I dunno. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha, chapter two of my fanfic. This is based off prompt Two (surprising, no?). Includes a bunch of pairings that really aren't relevant to the rest of the story. Yay Avengers!  
Two: Write a chapter that takes place in a cafeteria.**

"And now I have detention after school!" Peter finished.  
His audience – including Pepper Potts, Peggy Carter, Clint Barton and Tony Stark- swapped looks around the cafeteria table they were all currently seated at.  
Pepper gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure it'll be fine.  
Tony took a bite of his burger. "I never turn up to those."  
"What, detention?" Clint asked from besides Peter.  
Tony nodded. "It's not important."  
Peter gave him a sceptical look. "Weren't you expelled last week?"  
Tony grinned back. "I _was._" He shrugged. "Then dad bought the school a new building."  
"Ah, so you're the reason my art class was filled with the sound of drills and workmen." Bucky said as he and Steve approached the table, sliding into place at the table.  
Tony gave him a look. "You don't even like art. You're only doing it cos your boyfriend is."  
Bucky wrapped a supportive arm around Steve. "He's cute when he's drawing."  
Tony nodded, then added, "Peter's got detention."  
Steve choked on his drink. "What?"  
Bucky patted him on the back. When Steve finally got his breath back he exclaimed again, "What?"  
Peter looked down and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't…I mean…" He took a deep breath. "It wasn't…I didn't…" He sighed. "It was Wade."  
Steve frowned and somehow Peter felt even worse. "_Pe-ter."_  
Peter pulled his hair again. "It wasn't…I wasn't…He passed me a note," he began. "And I wrote back to tell him not to and it went on and then the teacher found out and now I have detention this afternoon."  
He quickly peeked at Steve, who was still giving him a disapproving look.  
Bucky caught his eye. "Want me to tell him off?"  
Peter blushed and looked down at his food. "No, it's okay," he said. That was all he needed, Bucky scaring off his classmates. Even if it was Wade. Then his head darted up again. "I mean… not _okay, _but… yeah."  
Bucky shrugged and bit into his apple.  
Peggy tapped her pen against her notepad. "One time isn't that bad."  
"Except it's on your permanent record now." Tony chimed in.  
Peter paled. "That's a thing?"  
Steve shot Tony a look. "He's kidding."  
"No, he's not." Clint said. "But don't worry. Nat and I will sneak in and change it."  
Peter elbowed him in the side. "Great, and you two can get caught and my record can go from a one-time offence to a criminal record."  
"Nat and I never get caught." Clint said confidently.  
Steve gave him a look. "Exactly how many times have you broken into- No, wait. I don't want to know."  
The group laughed.  
"Speaking of our only straight couple," Tony said, looking around to catch a glimpse of Nat's red hair, or Sam's cocky grin. "Where is the lovely pair?"  
"Na's practising for the recital." Clint informed him. "And Sam's being the supportive boyfriend."  
"Ah, yes, the dancing."  
"The dancing," Clint confirmed.  
"Speaking of dancing," Pepper interrupted. "The school dance is next week."  
"The school dance." Tony closed his eyes and leant back on his chair. "Glad I came back just in time."  
Bucky reached over to rest his hand on top of Steve's and grinned at Tony. "Can't wait."  
Steve flushed and looked at Pepper. "Did you need help setting up or anything?"  
Pepper, who was on the School Council, shook her head. "No," she smiled at him. "People always want to volunteer for dances." She looked at Peter. "I could ask McCoy if he'd switch the detention for volunteering."  
Peter shook his head. "No, it's fine."  
Tony leant forward. "So Peter, you got a date yet?" He winked. "I've got a few friends, and you're the only single one here. I'd hate for you to be all lonely, clinging to us like always."  
Peter flushed. "Uh, actually-"  
"He's going with me," Peggy said simply.  
The boys all looked at her in shock.  
"What?" Clint said finally.  
Tony looked between Peggy and Pepper. "Did you two break up?"  
Pepper gave him a firm smile. "No." She looked back at her phone. "But I'll be busy running the dance, so I suggested they go together."  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "Smooth move, Parker."  
Clint slung an arm around Peter's neck. "Oh Peter, our neighbourhood bad boy."  
Peter laughed, and Tony added, "Next thing you know he'll be climbing on the rooftops." He paused, waiting for people to get the joke. "Parkour," he said finally.  
A groan went around the group, accompanied by rolling of eyes and shaking of heads.  
"Glad you're back, Tony." Bucky told him.

**A/N: Okay, so it was supposed to have TonyxRhodey and ClintxPhil, but I ended up not adding them in, so I suppose you could read it as TonyxClint instead. I don't know. And Sam is Sam Wilson, the Falcon.  
And omg that Parkour joke, aren't I brilliant?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three is based off prompt Six: Write a chapter in which a character must spend detention with an enemy.  
(The enemy is Wade btw.)  
Fun detention + some Shakespeare. Always fun. Also more McCoy. Yay!**

Peter looked at the door with a sense of foreboding.  
Detention.  
He was _so _dead.  
He tried very hard to put aside Tony's 'advice' – the running away bit, stiffened his shoulders and walked in.  
From the front of the room, McCoy looked up from his papers. He waved his hand. "Sit down."  
Peter scanned the room and was surprised to see that Wade was already there. He hadn't even expected him to turn up.  
Wade grinned and waved. "Come sit next to me."  
McCoy glanced at him. "Sitting together is what got you both here, Wilson." He looked at Peter. "Opposite side of the room please."  
Peter nodded dumbly and did as he was told.  
The teacher surveyed the two boys and adjusted his glasses.  
"It's been a while since I've given a detention." He admitted.  
Peter sank down in his seat. Of course he wouldn't. Who would want to upset such a fantastic teacher? He wondered if he'd be paying in guilt for the rest of his life.  
McCoy picked up two sheets of paper and crossed the room, giving each boy a paper before moving towards the door. "I've decided to go with the classics. Copy the poem out twenty times. It's Shakespeare," he added. "A classic poet for a classic punishment." He gave the students one last look. "No talking. I'll be back in half an hour."  
With that he disappeared through the door.  
Peter looked at the title of the piece and got out his book. Sonnet 130.  
He began writing.  
_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun.  
_From the other side of the room, he heard the sound of scratching of pen on paper.  
Peter let himself relax. He could do this.  
_Coral is far more red than her lips' red.  
_He could do this.  
_If snow be white…_  
Wade's pen stopped.  
He could do this.  
_If hair be wires…_  
There was the sound of paper ripping.  
_I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks,  
_A paper plane landed on his desk.  
He couldn't do this.  
He picked up the plane.  
'sOrRY aBout THis PaRKer.'  
Peter blinked, and looked over at Wade. "It's fine," he muttered.  
Wade gave him an alarmed look and shook his head. He scribbled down something on a new sheet of paper, ripped it out of his book and folded it into a new plane, which promptly landed on his desk.  
_And in some perfumes are there more delights,  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. _  
He wondered how Wade had gotten so good at aiming paper planes.  
'hE SaID we CaN't TalK.'  
Peter rolled his eyes.  
'I think paper planes were included in subtext.' He wrote on one of the planes, then threw it back.  
It fell about two meters short and Peter blushed. Wade laughed and got up, bringing the plane back to his desk. He shook his head as he wrote a reply and threw it back, landing perfectly again.  
_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know, _  
_that music hath a far more pleasing sound. _  
'If he DiDn'T SAy iT, It'S AllOWeD. HaS To bE ExPlicIt, ThaT'S mY MotTo.'  
'That's not how it works.' Once again his throw fell short.  
'yOu HaVE To BE creative PEtey.'  
'Being creative is what got us into this mess.'  
'YoU'rE CuTe WhEn yOu're teLLing mE OfF.'  
Peter flushed. 'Stop it.'  
'eVeN CuteR wHen You BLusH.'  
Peter ducked his head and spent the next few minutes doing his work.  
Another plane landed on his desk. 'It'S TrUE, yOu KnoW.'  
Peter looked at him, his face on fire. Wade winked back.  
Peter moved his focus back to his work, beginning a new page.  
_I grant I never saw a goddess go.  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.  
_Wade tapped his pen on the desk loudly. Peter gave him a frown. Wade mimed writing and Peter scowled.  
'Do your work.' This time it actually landed on Wade's desk. Briefly.  
'i aM.' Wade held up his book – which had several copies of Sonnet 130 written in his erratic handwriting.  
Peter blinked in surprise and grabbed one of the other planes. 'How?!'  
Wade shrugged and threw the plane back. 'wHaT caN I saY, I'M creative.'  
Peter laughed, causing Wade to grin, and they passed the rest of the detention in a comfortable silence.  
_And yet, by heaven I think my love as rare,  
as any she belied with false compare. _

**A/N: And yeah, the Shakespeare punishment is inspired by the X-Men evolution episode where McCoy makes that student memorise a scene from a Shakespearian play. So I didn't include the whole poem, since the 'If snow be white' line could be considered a bit crass (like sorta, but since this is for a competition I thought I shouldn't risk it. I'll write it properly when I post this on my other accounts.) Even though I have the poem memorised, I double checked it online - . Also, there are a bunch more lines that I didn't add in for reasons so yeah you should check it out.  
Ahaha, cute right? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Eight: Write a chapter in which a character skips class to do something they consider more productive.  
Wow this was difficult, coming up with a reason for Wade to skip school (!)  
Plus Anna Marie/Wade bromance because reasons. I don't know. It just happened. She actually became far more important to the story than I thought she would. Anna Marie is Rogue, btw, the one who sucks life force and everything.  
Also Scogan. ScottxLogan. I swear it wasn't planned.**

Wade tapped his fingers on the desk, tilting his head to watch the laptop screen of the kid in front of him.  
English was _so _boring. Who cared about 20th century romance novels? He wanted blood and guts and glory. And hot babes. And Peter.  
He stopped tapping. Yes, yes, Peter. Little Peter Parker. Cute Peter Parker. Wonderful Peter-  
The bell rang and Wade jumped. He hadn't been paying attention. Apparently thinking of his darling detention buddy was distracting enough to take his mind off how _boring _English was.  
He jumped up with glee, shoving his stuff haphazardly into his bag. "Free!" He declared happily.  
Anna Marie gave him a look. "We still have maths."  
Wade blinked at her. "Oh."  
Yeah right, part of his brain chimed, like we're going to sit through _another_ boring lesson.  
Didn't we skip last week? The other part asked.  
And the time before.  
What's one more then?  
He put his hand on his stomach dramatically. "Oh my stomach," he exclaimed.  
Anna gave him a look. "No one's falling for that," she told him flatly.  
Wade winked. "See you tomorrow."  
She shot him an exasperated look as they parted ways.  
Wade hummed as he exited the building.  
"Ah, freedom, is there anything better?"  
Freedom and chimichangas, that voice in his head chirped.  
Wade's stomach growled. Yes, chimichangas would make this perfect.  
Then across the courtyard, he noticed Peter.  
No, _that _would make things perfect, he thought.  
"Peter!" he called with an exaggerated wave.  
Peter scowled at him, but waited for him to catch up.  
"Are you skipping too Petey?" he asked on arrival.  
"No, I'm finished for the day," Peter replied, sliding over the fact that Wade was skipping.  
"Wanna come get chimichangas with me?" he blurted back in response. "I'll pay."  
Peter blinked. "…Okay."  
Wade grinned and slung an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Yay. I know just the place."

~

"Chimichanga Paradise!" Wade declare, pushing open the double doors.  
The patrons looked at him in mild surprise, while the waiters gave him patient looks.  
The manager growled at him. "Back again."  
"Hello Logan," Wade sang. "This is Petey." He pulled the other boy in front of him. "Logan, Peter. Peter, Logan. Logan's from Canada too," he said as he pulled Peter to a table. "We're country-men."  
Logan gave him a look. "Unfortunately." He looked at Peter. "Peter Parker?" he guessed. "You're in Scott's class."  
"Professor Summers?" Peter asked in surprised.  
Logan nodded and opened him mouth but Wade cut in. "Oh yeah, he and Logan are sweethearts."  
Logan shut his mouth and glared at him. "What are you having?"  
"Two chimichangas and two cokes, please and thank you!" Wade chirped. He looked back at Peter as Logan left. "He'd like to ban me from here, but I'm the only reason this place is staying afloat. I live on chimichangas. Plus," he added, leaning in, "It's part of the Canadian Code."  
Peter laughed and Wade grinned back in response.  
"It's true," he insisted. "Canadian Code, very important."  
"And what else does this code entail?"  
Wade leant forward again. "I'd like to tell you, Peter, I really would. But then they'd kill us both."  
Peter leant in as well. "By Canadian assassins?"  
Wade nodded solemnly. "Logan's one of them." He looked over at Logan. "They call him the Wolverine."  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what a wolverine is?"  
Wade shook his head. "Logan killed all the wolverines, that's how he got his name."  
Peter laughed and they both sat back as a waiter dropped their food and drinks on the table.  
"Hey Alex." Wade said happily.  
Alex grinned back as he walked away.  
Peter looked at the food suspiciously. "Yum," he said without enthusiasm.  
Wade's eyes widened. "Are you insulting the chimichangas?" he demanded.  
Peter looked vaguely shocked for a second, before his sass kicked in. "Well it's not particularly appealing, is it?"  
Wade stared at him in horror. "You don't like chimichangas?"  
Peter looked at the food in question. "I don't know," he admitted.  
Somehow that was worse. "You've never had chimichangas?!"  
Peter shrugged. "It never came up."  
"Eat!" Wade said, pushing the plate closer to him. "Eat now!"  
Peter gave him another grin and picked up the chimichanga awkwardly, bits of meat slipping out.  
Wade gave him another look of alarm and snatched the food from his hands. After he had it positioned properly in his hands, he looked back at Peter. "Bite."  
Peter looked surprised, but did as he was bid.  
He chewed it slowly. "It's good," he admitted, blushing under Wade's scrutiny.  
Wade nodded and put the food back on the plate. "Good. For a moment there I thought I'd have to kill you."  
"Are you an assassin too?" Peter teased.  
Wade nodded. "But don't tell anyone."  
Peter laughed.

**A/N: Wade taps his fingers a ****_lot _****in this fic. I don't know. Maybe it's a sign of his deeper mental state? I've read fics where he has ADHD. If you want a reason for the tapping you can blame it on that. Or just me being unoriginal. I don't know.  
Also, I tried adding in the boxes without them being boxes.  
As I mentioned earlier, the whole Scogan thing, totally unplanned. The whole chimichanga thing. All that. I must say it worked out quite well though.  
And, surprise Alex Summers cameo. He got the job because Scott asked Logan to give him a job because he was worried about him or something.  
And um.. yeah I've never had chimichangas either…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Prompt Five: Write a chapter in which a character learns something unexpected.**

Wade's arm was around Peter's shoulders again.  
It made walking awkward, but neither of them complained.  
"This is my stop." Wade said suddenly.  
"You live in an apartment building?" Peter asked in surprise.  
Wade shrugged. "Want to come up? I have an X-Box."  
Peter looked at his watch. "Uh, yeah, okay. Your parents won't mind?"  
Wade smiled sadly. "Dad doesn't live with me."  
"Oh." He paused. "Uh… mother?"  
"By myself," Wade told him, then grinned. "It's great. Dad pays me not to live with him, and the government pays me because I don't." He shrugged. "It's perfect."  
Peter shot him a concerned look. He couldn't imagine living like that, without Aunt May and Uncle Ben to come home to.  
"Come on," Wade said, pulling Peter into the building.  
Wade chattered into Peter's ear as they rode the elevator and walked toward his apartment.  
"Here we are!" Wade declared. "Isn't it great?"  
Peter looked around the room in disgust.  
Wade gave him a concerned glance, then slumped. "You don't like it."  
"It's a…mess." He pointed out.  
Wade spun around. "That's part of its charm!"  
Peter picked up a stray piece of pizza. "Charming."  
Wade pouted. "Don't be mean."  
Peter dropped the pizza and wiped his hand on his jacket. "I'm not…"  
Wade pulled him to the couch. "Sit down, I'll get us food."  
Peter shook his head. "I'm still full from the chimichangas." They had ended up eating three chimichangas each.  
Wade blinked and sat down next to him. "Okay."  
Peter looked around again. "You really like it like this?'  
Wade shrugged. "Better here than with Dad," he commented, then flushed and looked down.  
There was a reassuring squeeze on his leg and he lifted his head to see Peter giving him a small smile.  
Wade smiled back and slid closer to him. "So, sport games or Rock Band?"  
Peter shrugged. "I don't mind."  
Wade picked up the X-Box guitars. "Prepare to have your mind blown with my awesomeness."

~

Peter was sprawled on the couch, his head in Wade's lap.  
They'd quickly moved from X-Box to TV to Star Trek marathons.  
"What are you talking about? Picard is so much better than Kirk."  
Wade gasped. "Blasphemy!"  
Peter laughed and hit Wade with a pillow. "Oh, shut up." As he did so, he caught sight of his watch. "5:30! I'm late!"  
Wade grabbed his arm. "I can fix that." He began to play with the watch's dial. Peter pulled away his arm.  
"Stop that!" He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Aunt May is probably freaking out." He flushed, remembering Wade's own family situation. "Anyway, I gotta go."  
Wade nodded and stretched as he watched Peter collect his stuff.  
After a while, Peter stood over him. "Um, so…"  
Wade got up and gestured to the door. "After you."  
Peter walked forward and paused in the doorway.  
"Did you want me to walk you home?" Wade asked, only half-teasing.  
"No that's fine," Peter said. "So, uh, see you."  
"Bye! No wait!" he exclaimed.  
Peter blinked. "What?" he asked in a worried tone.  
"The dance! Are you going? We should go together!" he blathered.  
"Yeah I…" His face fell. "Um..no…sorry….I already have a date."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
Wade scratched his head. "Okay then. Bye Peter."  
"Bye." Peter said, but he lacked enthusiasm. His face twitched as if he was going to say more.  
Wade shut the door.

**A/N: the boys are both over sixteen here, so I think Wade'd be allowed to live like that.  
Picard is so much better than Kirk.  
Aw angst~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter! Prompts Nine: Write a chapter in which drama ensues at a social event and Ten: write a chapter in which a character narrowly avoids getting in trouble from an authority figure.  
Oh and yes, Anna's voice is written like it is in the comics, with 'Ah' instead of 'I' to denote her southern accent.**

Wade was an idiot.  
Of course Peter already had a date. It was _Peter. _Cute, adorable Peter.  
He groaned loudly. He was an idiot.  
All this skipping school probably isn't helping, a voice chimed. He hadn't been to school since Peter had visited.  
Well he wasn't going to school with a broken heart.  
He groaned again.  
There was a knocking at the door and for a second, he froze.  
Maybe Peter had come for him. In that second, he imagined a worried Peter, blushing and stammering over a confession – that he had lied about having a date because he was just so intimidated about how cool and awesome and handsome Wade was.  
Then he heard the voice.  
"Ah swear ah'll knock down the door if you don't open it." Anna yelled with her southern twang.  
Wade frowned and jumped to his feet. "What's up Anna?" he asked as he opened the door.  
She strode past him. "Get dressed. You're comin' to the dance."  
Wade gave her a disbelieving look. "What?"  
"Ya comin' to the dance." She repeated slowly. "Get dressed."  
"Why?"  
"Ya gonna be my date."  
"What happened to Remy?" he asked, scratching his head.  
"We broke up."  
"Didn't you break up last week? And the week before that?"  
"And we did it again," she said matter-of-factly. "Get dressed now."  
Wade numbly followed her instructions while she waited outside his room. He stepped out in a tux, pulling at his tie.  
Anna sighed and fixed it herself. "Hopeless," she muttered. She stepped away. "Come on."  
"But I'm moping," he complained.  
"Mope another day," she told him. "We have a Cajun to show up."  
She mussed up her hair. "How do ah look?"  
"Very hot," he complimented.  
She gave him a look. "Right." She grabbed his hand. "Car's outside."

~

Peggy smiled at him. "You okay?"  
Peter ran a hand though his hair. "I'm good."  
The rest of their group had already dispersed into the dance. Steve and Nat were dancing while Sam and Bucky admired their partners from a corner of the room. No one was sure where Tony and Clint went, but there were rumours of mischief.  
Peggy put a hand on his arm. "Wanna dance?"  
Peter eyed the dancefloor. "You sure your girlfriend won't mind?"  
She smiled. "Scared?"  
"Terrified," he replied, but let her drag him onto the floor.

Wade looked around the room. "Classy," he commented.  
Anna looked around. "Can you see 'im?"  
Wade scanned the room. "No. Maybe he's not here yet?" he said hopefully.  
"Remy's never late."  
"Remy? I was looking for Peter."  
She hit him on the arm. "We're looking for Remy."  
"Oh." He looked again. "There he is."  
She craned her neck in the direction he pointed. "Ah can't see 'im."  
"By the food table."  
"What's 'e doing?"  
"Chatting with Gwen Stacy."  
"That's bastard."  
"I thought you broke up."  
"We did."  
Wade gave her a look. "Help me find Peter."  
"Parker? What do you want 'im for?"  
Wade shrugged, embarrassed. "Just keeping tabs on everyone."  
Anna shot him a suspicious look. "There he is." She said finally. "Dancin' with Margaret."  
"Margaret?"  
"Peggy Carter."  
"What?" he followed her gaze. "I thought she was dating Pepper!"  
"Maybe they broke up?"  
Wade shook his head. "Great." He said. How could he beat that?  
Anna gave him a sympathetic look. "Care to dance?"  
"I think I'll grab us some food."  
Anna shrugged. "Up to you."

~

Peter lead Peggy to a corner.  
Pepper sidled up to them and kissed Peggy's cheek.  
"How's it going?" Peter asked.  
"Oh great," Pepper said. "There are two girls crying in the bathroom, someone threw up and somebody spiked he punch so we had to chuck that out."  
Peggy squeezed her arm and wisely didn't mention Tony and Clint's disappearance.  
Pepper smiled back at her. "Figured I'd take a break and ask you for a dance." She looked at Peter. "If that's okay."  
He smiled. "Go ahead."  
Pepper took Peggy's hand and pulled her back into the dance.  
Peter watched them dance for a bit. They were good together. He cast a glance to the table and grabbed a party-pie.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
Peter coughed on his food. "Mr Summers."  
Scott grinned at him. "Hello Peter."  
Peter coughed again. "Um, yeah, it's good." He said in answer to his question.  
Scott smiled. "Logan tells me you visited his restaurant."  
Peter blinked. "Oh um yeah. I went with-"  
"Wade, yes. Logan was quite impressed with you. He said you managed to keep Wade on his best behaviour."  
Peter flushed. "Yeah."  
Scott looked at him curiously. "Is he here?"  
"I…uh…don't know."  
"Oh."  
"He did ask." He said quickly. "But I'd already promised to go with Peggy. Margaret Carter."  
"Oh."  
"Otherwise I'd have gone with him," Peter continued.  
"It's okay Peter," Scott reassured him. "I'm not judging you."  
"Right." He looked at the floor. A though occurred. "Is Logan here?"  
Scott grinned. "Nah. He's not a party person."  
Peter smiled back. "Yeah he didn't seem the type… Uh…sorry."  
"Don't worry. He gets that all the time."  
"Wade reckons he's an assassin."  
Scott laughed. "I wonder sometimes." He ducked his head. "I better go. Supervising and all."  
Peter nodded.

~

Wade and Anna were hiding behind a group of people.  
"Ah can't believe he's still talking to her."  
"Since when has he been friend with Summers?" Wade muttered.  
"It's been over an hour." Anna complained.  
"What's so funny?" Wade hissed.  
"Arghh," they said in unison, then shared guilty looks.  
"Um." Wade rubbed his head. "So you mentioned dancing."  
Anna nodded. "Let's dance."

~

Peggy and Pepper rejoined their group.  
"Where's Peter?" Tony asked, having reappeared with Clint a few minutes earlier.  
Nat looked over the dancefloor and caught Peter's eye on the other side of the room. She waved him over.  
Peter nodded and moved towards them, but somehow ended up walking into a dancing couple.  
"Sorry," he blathered, looking at who he had hit apologetically. "Wade! I wasn't expecting you to…"  
"Oh. Um yeah," Wade replied and gestured to his partner. "This is Anna Marie. My date." He added. "You're here with Peggy, right?"  
"Yeah." Peter ran his hand through his hair. "I was actually…" he gestured to the group. "Sorry again. I better… Nice meeting you." He stepped away.  
Peggy looked at him as he approached. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." He looked over the group. "Where's Pepper?"  
"Something happened in the music room." She shrugged. "You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, I just…I'm going to go to the bathroom."  
Peggy gave him a worried look. "Okay."  
Peter crossed the room again quickly and entered the hallway with the bathrooms. He hesitated in front of the bathroom door, but remembered Pepper's comment about people already crying in the bathroom and kept walking.  
He pulled himself into an empty classroom and sat at a desk  
He wasn't sure why seeing Wade with Anna was so upsetting. It wasn't like he had anything going with Wade. They'd had one detention together, and one not-date. Just because Wade had asked him to the dance…  
"Knock, knock," said a voice at the door.  
Peter's head shot up and his leg kicked out and hit the desk. "Ow."  
Wade gave him a sympathetic grin. "Hey Parker."  
Peter stood up. "Ah. I was just…uh…."  
"You okay?"  
"Fine," he snapped. He made a show of looking around. "Where's your date?"  
Wade shrugged.  
"She seemed nice." Peter tried again.  
Wade smiled. "Yeah, she's good. So's yours," he added. "Miss Carter. Very nice."  
"Pepper's running the show so I agreed to keep her company."  
Wade's mouth opened and he blinked. "Seriously?"  
Peter blinked. "Uh yeah. Why?"  
"So you're not dating her?" Wade asked excitedly.  
"…No?"  
Wade stepped forward with a grin and shook him by the shoulders. "That's great!"  
"It is?"  
"We're both single!"  
"We are?"  
"Yeah!"  
"What about Anna?"  
"She's got this thing with Remy. I'm the jealousy bait."  
Peter brightened and Wade chuckled gleefully. "See I _knew _you liked me!"  
Peter flushed. "I didn't say that."  
"I can see it in your eyes," Wade sang back.  
Peter looked away, then back to him. "So umm…"  
"Wanna dance?" Wade asked.  
"Yes," Peter replied quickly.  
Wade grinned and leant in, and before Peter could react, Wade's lips were on his.  
"Ahem," said a voice from the doorway.  
Peter jumped away quickly, to see Pepper standing there with a clipboard. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Pepper!" he said, his voice a few pitches too high. He cleared his throat. "What's up?"  
"Peggy was worried."  
"Ah." He opened his mouth and searched his mind for a response.  
Wade stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Peter. "He's good. I've got him." He winked at her. "Don't forget to shut the door."  
Pepper rolled her eyes. "The last dance is in two songs," she told them, then shut the door.  
Wade grinned at Peter. "Wanna make out till then?"  
Peter smiled back and wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

**A/N: Remy, my lovely baby. Shame he wasn't in it more. Ah, and Scott talking about Logan ^^  
Anyway yay, the end! **


End file.
